Carne contra Acero
by Y2R-Aguilar
Summary: Un demente ha tomado los planos de un invento ((una cyborg)) y la creacion original se une a nuestros a migos a enfrentarse a las maquinaciones del villano, ¿podran descubrir que es lo que les espera? ¿podran ganar o moriran en el intento?


Carne contra Acero

Todo sucede una noche cuando los Kiddo tenían visitas de los Norton, eran las 23:00 horas y una chica, Cyanea tocaba a la puerta, siendo Madison la que la recibió, Cyanea le pidió a ella que le dejase entrar y en la sala empezó a explicar el motivo de su visita mostrándole a los presentes unas cosas en su tablet.

-Yurek: disculpe señorita, ¿puedo saber que es todo eso?  
-Cyanea: son planos de un proyecto secreto ejecutado por una corporación militar y tecnológica llamada Datadyne  
-Gregory: ¿Datadyne?  
-Davian: juro haber oído de ellos  
-Cyanea: y miren esto  
-Miryam: son… planos… ¿de un robot?  
-Yurek: cuenta la historia niña  
-Cyanea: los planos que les mostre son de una amiga llamada Mashenka, ella era un troll pero tenia una enfermedad terminal, y un medico que se enamoro de ella paso su esencia a un cuerpo de metal, pero el alma y espíritu de ella no entro al molde  
-Madison: ¿y luego?  
-Cyanea: el medico lo pensó y decidio convertirla en un arma, con el tiempo tuvo su propio ejercito y fue temida por todos  
-Davian: ¿y que fue lo que paso después?  
-Cyanea: Datadyne, la compañía para la que trabajaba ese joven doctor llamado Matheüs Reuher, empezó a fabricar replicas de Mashenka pero no tan exitosas como ella, decepcionados decidieron matar al doctor y destruir sus trabajos, Mashenka se llevo una copia de seguridad de todo ello… pero…  
-Yury: ¿pero que paso?  
-Cyanea: parece que Datadyne ha conservado algo de esos datos y tengo miedo de que hagan algo con ellos  
-Davian: ¿como fabricar un ejercito robot?  
-Cyanea: asi parece, pero creo que algo mas, no se que sea pero tengo miedo  
-Madison: me llego un mensaje de Thule, quiere que vayamos a su casa  
-Gregory: bueno, habrá que ir, ustedes también Norton  
-Yurek y Yury: ¿nosotros?

Despues de esa reunión deciden ir a la colmena Thule y dejan a Cyanea en la casa Kiddo, tras un dia de viaje llegan a donde Gideon les explica lo que le dijo Cyanea y se va a su cuarto a platicar en privado con Sirius refente a ello.

-¿Que hacemos Sirius?  
-*cof cof* todo a su tiempo Giddie pero *bosteza*….  
-Te dormiste HDP!

Enojado escucha que una ventana se rompe y los gritos de los Kiddo se oyen desde el salón, alguien ha llegado, Thule baja a toda velocidad por las escaleras y se termina tropezando, llega al salón y ve que los Kiddo tienen a una prisionera, es una chica robot, llamada Mashenka, entonces Gideon procede a interrogarla-

-¿Quién eres tu?  
-Me llamo Mashenka  
-¿Y que haces aca?  
-Pues vengo de las instalaciones de Datadyne en medio del desierto de Arizona, y lo que vi no me gusta  
-¿Qué viste? Habla pedazo de chatarra  
-Pues… la corporación hace miles de clones de mi para iniciar una conquista del mundo o algo asi, pero creo que tienen algo mas… no se que sea, pero creo que el primer blanco será mi mundo y luego el suyo  
-No lo vamos a permitir, todos tomen sus cosas y vayamos a ese sitio  
-Vayan con cuidado, son maquinas, habran mas y no podrán con ellos, pero les deseo suerte, vayan con dios

Gideon y los Kiddo parten hacia el lugar que les indica Mashenka, es medianoche y las instalaciones a pesar de aparente tranquilidad esta fuertemente protegido con trampas y otros sistemas de seguridad dignos de la frontera de Mexico-EE. UU., Gregory y Davian aprovechan que un vehiculo de servicio de la corporación pasa por ahí, entran y se acercan a la entrada, el guardia sospechando los interroga.

-¿Quiénes son?  
-Eh… Somos empleados que venimos por un encargo

Les dan las identificaciones falsas y los guardias se lo creen, los dejan pasar y el grupo avanza hacia los almacenes y hangares, pero una pequeña mosca robot los sigue, esta posee cámaras en los ojos y terminan siendo delatados, terminarían con una sorpresa al llegar al almacén.

Al llegar al almacen el grupo baja del vehiculo, las luces están apagadas pero de repente aparecen varios guardias fuertemente armados, rodeados ven que alguien aparece con traje, no es mas que el doctor Frederick Munster, CEO de Datadyne, quien aparece delante del grupo y les dice, especialmente a Gideon.

-Bienvenidos muchachos, no es un poco tarde para venir de visita a este lugar, y mas aun, siendo un lugar restringido  
-Tu no sabes que usas un alma inocente para propósitos indebidos  
-¿Indebidos? Pues serán mis propósitos, sabes, yo fui el único que vio algo bueno en esa niña robot, y es usarla para controlar el mundo, pronto todo el universo será sometido a mi voluntad, Datadyne será dueña absoluta del universo y nadie, ni siquiera ustedes podrán detenerme  
-¡Callate!  
-*sonido de armas levantadas* acércate y tu y tus amigos terminaran perforados como un tronco por un pájaro carpintero, los dejare solos con mis amigos, bye ajajajajaja

Los guardias todavía tienen apuntada las cabezas del grupo, pero Gideon levanta su martillo y de un golpe al suelo hace que los guardias vuelen, entonces el y los Kiddo se aprestan a pelear, la batalla es brutal, desde una sala Munster vigila a Thule y a los Kiddo, entonces ordena a uno de los ingenieros que active a los clones para atacar al grupo y desde un altoparlante les dice a los muchachos.

-Felicidades, lograron derrotar a mi ejército de guardias, pero todavía falta una cosa, les adelanto su navidad  
-Eso no me gusta

De repente aparecen cientos de replicas de Mashenka quienes se acercan al grupo, estos se preparan para pelear pero una de las replicas golpea fuertemente el abdomen de Davian haciendo que el vomite sangre, las replicas se acercan peligrosamente y empiezan a triturar a golpes a los demás Kiddo y a Gideon, mientras derrotan a una otras cinco aparecen y los hacen pedazos. Viendo que estan mal heridos y sin posibilidades de sobrevir a como están pelando Madison decide cargarse de energía y levita en el aire, preparándose para un golpe de pulso electromagnético, lanza el pulso y todas las replicas de Mashenka caen desactivadas al suelo, pero los demás Kiddos y Thule están cansados y mal heridos, ella cansada del ataque cae al suelo, creen que la batalla había acabado, pero no fue asi.

El malvado Munster decide probar una ultima carta, pero sus ingenieros le dicen que no es recomendable, pero su terquedad vence y aprieta un botón, nada bueno saldría de una plataforma que salía del hangar. Lo que haya salido de la plataforma se mueve rápidamente y golpea primero a Davian, el trata de defenderse pero su oponente le termina arrancando el brazo izquierdo, Madison perocupada corre hacia Davian, pero ambos son atacados por una ráfaga de energía por aquella oponente que los deja inconcientes y gravemente heridos, no era sino una Mashenka de metal oscuro que tenia un solo propósito, matar a todos lo que vea, Munster habla por el altoparlante.

-Les gusta, hice una Mashenka especial que es obediente a mi persona completamente, escucha cada orden que YO le de y esta programada para eliminar a su oponente, es la copia perfecta de esa niña mecánica, ¿no es increíble?  
-Estas demente, ¡eres un monstruo!  
-No sabes todo lo que hice para tener el control, ahora enfrenten a mi divina creación, Mashenka, no los dejes vivos!

Con esas palabras la chica robot se apresta contra los Kiddo, a pesar de los ataques de Gregory y Miryam que la mandan contra la pared, ella como si nada se lanza a ellos y les rompe los huesos, les hace grandes heridas y los manda contra el suelo caidos y sin posibilidades de levantarse, solo Gideon puede ponerle resistencia. Entonces Gideon se vuelve god tier y se enfrente a Mashenka aunque logra hacerle una grave herida a la robot en el costado es ella quien de varios golpes mortales y disparos letales a la carne de Thule, es ella quien domina el combate, luego de un cabezaso manda a Gideon contra el suelo, ella mira a Thule y cuando esta apunto de darle el golpe de gracias algo aparece de la nada… es la Mashenka original quien golpea a la Mashenka malvada, entonces una pelea entre ambas se desarrolla hacia afuera del hangar.

Gideon apenas logra levantarse y cojeando hacia las chicas es ayudado por la Mashenka buena y cae sobre la Mashenka mala mientras la original va hacia donde esta Munster, localizándolo y atrapándolo, Gideon en tanto logra perforar con su espada de cristal el pecho metalico y le saca el corazón mecanico aplastándolo, esta explota y el cae al suelo herido pero triunfal. La Mashenka original vuelve con Munster y Gideon, con lo que le queda de espada parte a la mitad a Munster, una noche de pesadilla ha terminado.

A la mañana siguiente, los Kiddo heridos yacen dormidos y mientras Davian tenia un brazo mecanico hecho por los restos de las replicas Gideon los mete a un vehiculo, se despide de Mashenka y le dice:

-Si esto pasa de nuevo avisanos  
-De acuerdo… y… gracias  
-De nada

Gideon se sube a la camioneta y sonriente sabe que a pesar del costo de la misión esta se ha cumplido y lograron a pesar de las heridas salvar el mundo… y a una nueva amiga.


End file.
